Green Knight
The historical Green Knight is a vague character found in some of the oldest versions of Arthurian Legend. The Green Knight was a massive, mysterious and unsettling figure who at first terrorized King Arthur's court before, at some point in history, turning his allegiance to Camelot. The Green Knight is a major historical figure for those Scions present within the Knights of the Round. Facts: -The general story of the Green Knight is that he appears to have been some kind of rustic country nobleman who joined the Order of Scions. -Modern Adept scholars are also convinced he was probably an adherent to the 'old religion' (Druidism, Celtic paganism) because he seems to have possessed magick knowledge over life and death. -In some stories, he is said to have been 'transformed' into the Green Knight by either the Witch Morgan la Fey or by another, unnamed Witch. Most Adepts interpret this to mean that he was transformed into a Zombie, given how he was able to survive having his head lopped off. -If the Green Knight was a Zombie, he was certainly a high-functioning version of the shambling undead because he retained his full mental faculties. He is said to have had 'green skin and green bones,' probably a side effect of the bizarre Celtic magick used to transform him. -The Green Knight's real name is revealed in the stories to be Bertilak de Hautdesert, a nobleman who owns a mighty castle placed deep in the wilderness, as well as the tenant of a mysterious 'Green Chapel' (Celtic forest shrine) -In the beginning of the story, the Green Knight is an ally of Morgan la Fey and enemy of King Arthur. However, after coming to respect Arthur's nephew, Sir Gawain, following a test of courage, it seems the Green Knight softened his stance on the residents of Camelot. In most of the stories, the Green Knight eventually joins King Arthur's Knights of the Round and is said to have been one of the most powerful knights under Arthur's command. -The Green Knight's powers of regeneration were so considerable that he could lose body parts, including having his own head severed, and yet not die. One of his favorite tactics was to tear his own head off and go riding into battle, howling fury from his decapitated top to instill terror into his enemies. -The Green Knight was said to haunt a mysterious 'Green Chapel,' apparently a dark and fell location which local peasants avoided. It is believed that the Green Chapel, which was an actual church located in the woods of England, is still around today and is a secret Chantry of the Order of Scions in England. -The Green Knight appears to have been a burly character. While a resident of what was increasingly a Christian society, the Green Knight gives strong hints that he was a practitioner of the old Celtic religion. He is frequently depicted more as a hairy Celtic warlord rather than a clean-shaven Christian knight. -Even without his powers, the Green Knight was an accomplished swordsman whose skill with blade and shield rivaled that of even the best knights in the early KotR. This was a man to be feared. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_Knight -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7Fa1B7cAGE -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f5M4NaMsVQ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUz9lbOVHSo -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc4BILHone8 -https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b00kvbny Category:Knights Of The Round Category:Celtic Category:War Category:Life